User blog:Amontgomery1432/Slendy's Proxies vs Jigsaw's Accomplices - Epic Rap Battles of Gomery Off-Season
I realize I've done two off-seasons in a row...But I really wanted to do the thing I had in mind for this battle. Besides, my computer keeps crashing and I wanna get this done before I forget why I'm doing it. If you think this is just Slender vs Jigsaw, you are beyond wrong! In this second off-season, it's Slender Man, the most recognisable CreepyPasta, vs John Kramer, aka The Jigsaw Killer, to see who the scarier horror dude with helpers is! Enjoy!! Sorry if the colors sorta don't match up to the characters, but I have to distinguish them. Nice Peter as Slender Man EpicLLOYD as John Kramer Ian Hecox as Hoody Anthony Padilla as Masky Zach Sherwin as Ticci-Toby George Watsky as The Observer Nice Peter as HABIT Rhett McLaughlin as Brad Link Neal as Ryan Lauren Flans as Amanda Young EpicLLOYD as Dr. Gordon Chris Gorbos as Mark Hoffman PewDiePie as Himself (cameo) Markiplier as Himself (cameo) Tobuscus as Himself (cameo) Lyrics in White if all characters in a group are rapping simultaneously The Battle: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GOMERY!! JOHN KRAMER!! VERSUS!! SLENDER MAN!! BEGIN! Slender Man: It's Slendy here to battle but I wish I had a challenge! When you can teleport, your puny traps don't do any damage! I'll leave you ticked off, like Toby, cause you're just a waste of space! I'm glad I don't have eyes so I don't have to look at your ugly face! There's no way I can be scared by a disgusting bathroom! Your time has come again, Johnny! You'll once again meet your doom! I'll shove you back off that cliff, and, this time, you won't survive! Like all my victims, enter my forest and you won't make it out alive! I'm The Operator and the cause of nightmares everywhere! Out of all your traps, you can't seem to create a good scare! I'm recognized across the world; You're only known by blood and gore! Like Jeff, I'll slaughter you and leave you dead on the floor! John Kramer: ''' The game we're playing has begun, so I hope you're ready to lose Because it's live or die and, this time, you don't get to chose! You sure are a Tall Man, but that won't help you in this game! I'm a horror icon while you don't deserve any fame! You aren't scary! You're just a way for PewDiePie to get views! Our game has merely just begun and it's clear you already lose! I'm rehabilitating people, you're just after twenty dollars! Beat to death by Youtubers, your fame is only getting smaller! Prepare to shed Flesh & Blood as I lyrically Saw you to death! I'll make sure this faceless disgrace doesn't take another breath! This pale fail shall soon learn what real pain feels like, So let our game truly begin! You have no chance in this fight! '''Slendy's Proxies: It's the Proxies so you better run away while you still can! Your stupid followers simply cannot compare to MarbleHornets! Don't t-tick me off! It's your b-best interest to flee! You can't even compare to me, let alone defeat Slendy! CANYOUSEETHEWORDS I'm writing? Their the cause of your defeat! You can't beat Hoody or Masky! So you might as well retreat! As your deaths COMECLOSER, I'll Observe your demise! If you think that you can win you're in for a real surprise! Your movies are cancerous so you should know what that's like! This ain't a game anymore! So g-get out of here, alright? It's a good thing you wear that mask! Have you seen your ugly face?! You aren't an icon! No way! You're j-just a disgrace! You're nothing! It is I who inHABITS this sanctuary! Just screw off, you geezer! In no way are you scary! Let a true horror show you what fear is all about! Don't give up on your suicide! IT'S THE ONLY WAY OUT! Jigsaw's Accomplices: ' Fools! You've brought SomethingAwful upon yourselves so get ready! None of your stupid scare tactics have a chance of scaring me! We can't be bested while you're being tested, can't you see? I may be a doctor, but nothing can help your rhyme schemes! I'm on a killing spree! You can't stop me, so don't try! It's impossible to beat us! We'll make sure that you'll die! All that's scary about you is how pathetic that you are! And if it weren't for Slender Man you would never have gotten far! Hoody's game is falling! But dropping shouldn't be new to him! These freaks are getting on my nerves! So how about we silence them? If I can S.U.R.V.I.V.E. my trap, I think I can take you five! You're just a pack of worthess goons who really don't deserve their lives! Call us The Fatal Five because our rhymes are deadly to proxies! It's clear that blood will be shed when you come up against me! Slendy works with these losers? You'd be a waste of John's time! Our game is over and done so go ahead and spit your final rhyme! '''Slender Man: ' With all your failed accomplices, you aren't the best at what you do! Most of your victims die but you say you aren't a killer? That's not true! EverymanHYBRID cowers in fear of just the thought of my name While you're an elderly psychopath who will always be lame! You made a fatal mistake, Kramer, coming into my life! I'll verbally rip you to shreds and reunite you with your wife! The scariest man you'll ever meet so let me teach you a lesson! You've experienced Slender's Arrival and you'll never be forgettin'! 'John Kramer: ' You have no chance of beating me so let us '''start this fight anew! I'm understand my problems, and I'm getting rid of you! You port around and place pages? Redefine your priorities! You can't verify your selfworth because you clearly don't have any! I'm ignoring my detractors! What I do brings me fun! If you had any, I'd suggest that you ''' '''valued your loved ones! Embrace this day for it shall be your last, Slender Man! It was Game Over for you before the game even began! WHO WON? WHO CARES? YOU DECIDE! EVEN THOUGH IT'S AN OFF-SEASON! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GOMERY! Poll: Who won the battle? Slendy & The Proxies Jigsaw & The Accomplices Check Out More Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts